


Age 13 - A Recipe for Teenage Rebellion

by SevSnapelivesforever



Series: An Unexpected Outcome [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Consequences, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Severus Snape, Hogwarts Third Year, Mentor Albus Dumbledore, One Shot, Parent Albus Dumbledore, Potion Brewing (Harry Potter), Potions, Potions Prodigy Severus Snape, Ravenclaw Severus Snape, Remus Lupin & Severus Snape Friendship, Room of Requirement, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Swearing, Teenage Rebellion, Teenage Severus Snape, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young Remus Lupin, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevSnapelivesforever/pseuds/SevSnapelivesforever
Summary: This collection of one shots is a continuation of the original story, An Unexpected Outcome.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Severus Snape
Series: An Unexpected Outcome [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921714
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	Age 13 - A Recipe for Teenage Rebellion

Severus crept hurriedly through the dimly lit corridor, his potions journal tucked securely under his arm. He had already set up his lab equipment in the Room of Requirement, and now he just had to make it there without getting caught. 

The clock tower bell chimed a quarter past ten, and the third year quickened his pace, keeping a wary eye out for patrolling prefects and professors. Remus had agreed to cover for him if any of the Ravenclaw prefects inquired about his whereabouts, but both boys knew that their Head of House occasionally stopped by the dormitory after curfew to check on his students. The teenager desperately hoped that tonight would not be a night when his Uncle Filius chose to stop by, as the experimental potion he was planning to brew took quite a few hours. 

When he reached the sixth floor, Severus paced back and forth three times, visualizing the small potions lab he’d used earlier in the day for ingredients preparation. A moment later, a door appeared, and he quickly slipped inside, breathing a sigh of relief. He had made it. 

Setting his journal on the table beside the cauldron, the potions prodigy carefully reviewed the notes he had scrawled in the margins of the page. With a little research obtained from the Restricted Section while borrowing his mate James’ invisibility cloak, he had discovered a potions recipe for a highly advanced healing draught. The Ravenclaw had copied down the instructions and then made his own modifications over the past week, hoping that they would enhance the pain-reducing properties of the potion. If his calculations were correct and the modified potion turned out as predicted, it would be ready just in time for the next full moon.

Lighting his cauldron, Severus read the first line of instructions, carefully measuring out three tablespoons of wormwood. As the substance started to simmer, he uncorked a vial of dittany and slowly poured it into the cauldron, quickly pulling his hand back as the potion started to bubble and hiss. A pinch of bubotuber pus was added next, the combination of ingredients creating an exothermic reaction that was slowly starting to reduce and thicken the consistency of the potion. Now he had to stir ten times counterclockwise before adding the belladonna.

His attention fully consumed by his brewing, the young Ravenclaw didn’t even notice as someone quietly entered the room, their eyes darkening with displeasure at seeing the dark-haired boy brewing alone. 

“Severus.” 

The teenager yelped in startled surprise, his face rapidly losing its color as his gaze landed on the headmaster. _Shite._ “D-Dad!” he exclaimed weakly, awkwardly scrambling to hide his potions journal behind his back. “W-what are you doing here? I thought you were away for a meeting at the Ministry of M—”

“The meeting was rescheduled,” Albus interrupted tersely, “And I am glad that it was, otherwise I would not have been notified by my wards that someone had entered the Room of Requirement after curfew.” The wizard’s eyes flickered to the bubbling potion, and with a snap of his fingers, the cauldron’s contents disappeared. 

Severus bit his lip to keep from protesting as his dad silently vanished his potion. It had cost him three months of allowance to procure the ingredients required for this experiment, not to mention the days it had taken to prepare them. 

“You have a lot of explaining to do, young man,” Albus informed him sternly, crossing his arms. “You know perfectly well how I feel about unsupervised brewing.”

The thirteen-year-old nervously shuffled his feet. “Erm, it’s just for a school assignment,” he stammered. “Professor Slughorn wants—”

“Severus.” 

The tone was low and dangerous, a clear warning, and it stopped the young teenager dead in his tracks. His father held his gaze sternly, the ever-present twinkle having vanished. 

“Do not lie to me,” Albus reprimanded sharply. “What were you brewing?”

Severus bit his lip. “A modified healing draught, sir,” he whispered. His heart sank with dread as his father silently extended his hand. 

“Let me see the recipe.”

The thirteen-year-old reluctantly handed over his potions journal, his eyes trained on his feet as he waited apprehensively for his dad’s reaction. The page was neatly bookmarked, and it wouldn’t take long for the headmaster to figure out what he’d been trying to do. He winced as the book snapped shut, and his father took a deep breath, clearly trying to stay calm. 

“My office. Now.”

Severus swallowed hard as he was frog-marched to the headmaster’s office, silently cursing his bad luck the entire way there. If he’d known that his father’s business at the Ministry of Magic had been rescheduled, he wouldn’t have even dared to attempt the healing draught. His dad had already made it quite clear that unsupervised brewing would not be tolerated, and the fact that he was attempting to modify a NEWT level potion, unsupervised and after curfew, would not sit well with the man. 

“Take a seat, Severus,” Albus ordered as they entered his office, “and explain to me why I found you in the Room of Requirement about to risk your life for an experimental potion.” 

The third year sulked, starting to feel a bit resentful that his dad was making such a big deal over nothing. So he’d broken a few rules; all students broke the rules every now and then. Why couldn’t his dad just take points and assign detention like every other professor would have? “Well _Professor,_ maybe you found me in the RoR because you set up bloody wards,” he muttered sarcastically under his breath.

The headmaster raised a stern eyebrow, having caught the boy’s impertinent response. “Would you care to repeat that?” 

“Oh, c’mon, Dad,” Severus huffed in exasperation. “The potion wasn’t that dangerous!” 

Albus’ eyes narrowed as he shoved the potions book in front of the teenager, the journal open to the page with the modified healing draught recipe. “What does this say, Severus? Read it aloud.” 

Severus cringed as he glanced down at the passage in front of him. “I know what it says,” he said defiantly. “Everything would have been fine.”

“Read it aloud, Severus,” Albus repeated flatly. 

The third year heaved a dramatic sigh. “Fine. Extreme caution must be taken with the timing of the belladonna. There, happy?”

“Finish the sentence, please.”

“You already know what it says,” the young wizard mumbled, knowing that he was caught. “Caution must be taken with the belladonna due to the potentially fatal fumes.” 

“Indeed. And am I correct in assuming that you were aware of this potentially fatal side effect?” the headmaster asked knowingly. 

Severus nodded, averting his eyes from his father’s piercing gaze. Of course, he had thoroughly researched the side effects of the potion, but he had decided that it was well worth the risk. Besides, his dad was being unfair. He was perfectly capable of brewing the modified recipe. “I knew what I was doing,” he argued defensively. “I wouldn’t have mistimed the belladonna.”

Albus shook his head. “Mistakes happen, son, no matter how talented you are at potions. Even a small adjustment could have resulted in a fatal result, especially since no one was there to supervise and intervene, if that had been necessary.” 

Severus scowled at his lap. He wasn’t a dunderhead who didn’t know how to properly time a potion, for Merlin’s sake. Why couldn’t his dad stop treating him like a little kid? 

“I am especially upset,” his father continued, “because you deliberately chose to experiment with a dangerous potion in a hidden room that no one would have been able to find or enter, should something have gone wrong. I was only able to find you tonight because as the headmaster, I am connected to the castle’s wards.” 

The young teenager barely refrained from rolling his eyes. His dad was being absolutely ridiculous with all of this “fatal fumes” crap. And the man called _him_ dramatic. He was more likely to die from a Quidditch game than from brewing his modified potion. But, whatever. He’d just pretend to agree, lightly protest his detention, and then act contrite so that he could leave. The sorting hat had considered placing him in Slytherin, after all. And once his detention was over, he’d just find another time and place to brew. After double checking his dad’s schedule, that is. “Okay, Dad, I understand,” he lied. “I’m sorry.” 

Albus tsked, shaking his head. “Don’t try and fool me, son. I know that you’re planning to brew this potion as soon as I’m away from the castle again. I love you very much, and I am not willing to let you continue risking your life for experimental potions. If I cannot trust that you will obey my rules, then I will have to take other measures to prevent these dangerous brewing sessions from occurring again,” he lectured gravely. 

Severus shifted apprehensively at his father’s ominous words, wishing that it wasn’t so easy for his dad to read him. He knew that the man was upset, but he really only expected a couple weeks of detention and some lines. After all, it wasn’t that big of a deal. Sure, the potion had come with risks, but all potions were somewhat dangerous, and it wasn't like he couldn’t handle himself in a lab. “What will my punishment be, sir?”

The headmaster let out a sigh as he observed his wayward son, wishing that he could just let the boy off with a stern lecture and a light punishment. Unfortunately, his child was now thirteen, and with that came the teenage rebellion that challenged every caregiver’s confidence in their parenting abilities. 

Steepling his hands, the older wizard pondered how to best deal with the situation. Given his son’s rather disrespectful and nonchalant attitude the entire evening, it was clear that the teenager was confident that any punishment he received would not be sufficient in deterring him from this experimental potion. With that in mind, detention would likely not be very effective, therefore he would have to devise a consequence stringent enough to make a memorable impression. 

“Do you remember what happened the last time we were in this position, son?” Albus asked at last.

“Yes, sir. A week of detention and 500 lines,” Severus replied, doing his best to sound repentant. “Will that be my punishment again?”

“Unfortunately, it does not seem as though that consequence was an effective deterrent, seeing as we are sitting here once again. Would you agree?”

The teenager nodded reluctantly. 

“A verbal answer, please.”

“I—Yes, sir. But I wouldn’t need to brew unsupervised if you and Uncle Horace would let me experiment more!” Severus protested sullenly. This was all so stupid. Why couldn’t his dad just leave him alone?

The headmaster frowned with disapproval. “I have repeatedly told you that I will not allow you to needlessly risk your life for an experimental potion, young man. You are only thirteen years old, and I will not have you modifying potions that have the potential to cause death.”

“But—”

“Clearly,” Albus continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted, “I must take additional steps to ensure that a situation like tonight never happens again, considering you still do not seem to recognize the gravity of your actions.” His decision now made, he steeled himself, preparing for the inevitable explosion. “For risking your life and brewing a dangerous potion unsupervised, you will be grounded in our quarters for the next two weeks. Your brewing will also be restricted to your potions class period for a month, and if you have the inclination to try and sneak out after curfew again to brew, be aware that I will be setting wards in both our quarters and your dormitory to alert me to any attempts.” 

The explosion came three seconds later. 

“That’s not bloody fair!” Severus shouted, leaping up from his chair, his hands balled into fists. “You can’t restrict my brewing for a whole month!”

“Drop the attitude and watch your language, young man. As your father, I most certainly can restrict your brewing, and I will,” Albus countered calmly.

Severus glared, absolute rage filling his body. He wasn’t a child who would make stupid mistakes while brewing. He knew what he was doing in the lab, and this potion was critically important! He _needed_ to be able to improve it. “You don’t understand,” he spat angrily. “You can’t do this to me. It isn’t fair!” 

“What is it that I don’t understand?” his father inquired evenly. “And I told you to watch your tone, Severus Alexander.” 

Severus’ eyes blazed as fury consumed his entire body in a whirlwind of uncontrollable emotion. How _dare_ his dad just calmly sit there, acting as if nothing was wrong? He’d just been told that he wasn’t allowed to brew for an entire month! 

“Just piss off and leave me the hell alone!” he hollered. “Why can’t you mind your own bloody business and focus on running the damn school instead of making my life miserable? I’m not a dunderhead who doesn’t know shite about potions!” he finished, his voice cracking as tears of frustration formed in his eyes. 

Albus’ gaze hardened as he rose from his desk. “I warned you about your disrespect and foul language, young man. That’s one hundred lines you now owe me. Go to your room. We can talk more once you’ve calmed down.” 

To any other person, the headmaster’s intimidating aura would have elicited immediate obedience. But to the rebellious teenager, it barely had an impact. Severus merely crossed his arms and sneered. “Make me,” he taunted, a clear challenge in his tone. 

The headmaster shot his son an icy glare. He would tolerate a fair amount of teenage attitude, but this level of disrespect was beyond unacceptable. “Do not make me repeat myself,” he warned, his tone steely and unforgiving. 

“No, I don’t have to listen to you!” the young wizard retorted defiantly, hurling one of his father’s stupid trinkets against the wall and watching it shatter with satisfaction. “I’m thirteen now, not some helpless, dumb baby.” The teenager stormed for the door, only to snarl when he found it locked. “Let. Me. Out.”

“No.”

“I said let me out, you bloody bastard!” Severus shouted. “You have no right to do this. You can’t tell me what to do!”

Albus raised an eyebrow. “Last time I checked, you were a student at this school under the authority of the headmaster. And even if you weren’t a student, you are still a minor and under the jurisdiction of your parent. Both of which are positions that I happen to hold.”

Severus let out a strangled sound of fury and pulled out his wand, the first syllable of a blasting curse on his lips. If his father wouldn’t let him out, then he’d blow the door apart. He whirled around furiously as his wand suddenly flew from his hand, the headmaster easily catching it and tucking it away in his robes. “Give it back!” he demanded, stomping his foot petulantly. 

“I will return it once you’ve decided to stop throwing a temper tantrum and can be trusted with it.”

“Fuck you!”

“Go to your room right now, Severus Alexander Dumbledore! I have had enough of your disrespectful language and behavior,” Albus thundered, finally losing his temper. 

“Well, I’ve had enough of _you_ ,” Severus snapped back. 

Albus’ gaze darkened as he pinned the boy with his most threatening glare. “If I have to repeat myself again, not only will you be grounded for three weeks instead of two, but you will also find yourself forbidden from extracurricular brewing for an additional month. Would you care to test me?” the headmaster asked, his tone dangerously soft. 

Severus swallowed hard and hesitated. His father didn’t threaten him like this very often, but when he did, it was best to listen and obey. “I—No sir,” he finally mumbled, backing down. 

“Then go to your room, please.” 

“But—”

“ _Now_ , Severus!”

“But you can’t—”

“You have three seconds before I increase your punishment, young man,” Albus snapped. “One. Two…”

The teenager threw his father a livid glare and sullenly stomped to his room, slamming the door behind him. Angrily, he hurled himself face down onto his bed, hugging his pillow against his chest. His stupid dad didn’t understand how important it was for him to modify this healing draught! Maybe if he could improve the potion, Remus wouldn’t have to be in so much pain every month. He couldn’t stand seeing his best friend injured and trying not to cry after every full moon, but none of the professors had seemed to be doing anything that would make Remus’ transformation less painful. So he had taken it upon himself to help. 

But now it was going to be a whole month before he was allowed to experiment again, and that meant Remus would probably have to go through another two full moons of agony before he would get a chance to try the improved healing draught. Severus blinked back his tears, feeling very much like he had failed his best friend. If he hadn’t been caught, the potion would have been ready in time for the next full moon. But now his friend was going to suffer, and it was all his fault. With a muffled, choked sob, he buried his face into his pillow and finally let his tears escape. 

Some minutes later, he heard a quiet knock on his bedroom door, and it cracked open to reveal his father. 

“Severus, may I come in?” Albus asked softly. 

Scowling, Severus rolled onto his side so that his back was facing the man. “Go away.” The teenager heard a sigh and then felt the bed dip as his dad took a seat on the edge. “I don’t want to talk to you,” he mumbled, shoving his head further into the pillow pressed against his face. 

“I know that you’re upset, Sev, but I’m only doing this because I love you very much, and I don’t want to lose you,” his father explained gently. 

“But I guess you don’t care that much about Remus, huh?” Severus accused, his voice thick with repressed emotion. 

“What do you mean, child?” Albus asked with confusion. “Of course, I care about Mr. Lupin.”

Turning around so that he was facing his dad, Severus looked up miserably, his cheeks stained with tears. “Really? Then how come no one ever tries to make his transformation easier? Remus is always in so much pain after the full moon. He tries to hide it, but I can recognize the signs. It’s not fair that he has to deal with that every month. I don’t want my best mate to have to suffer, Dad,” he pleaded tearfully. 

Albus closed his eyes in sudden realization. “You were trying to modify the healing potion for Mr. Lupin,” he murmured. 

The teenager nodded. “No one else was doing anything to help! I know what it’s like to have broken bones and bruises, and it’s absolutely awful. But if I modified the healing draught, I’m sure it would alleviate some of the pain from the transformation! Please let me brew it, Dad,” he implored. “I’ll be well-behaved for the rest of my life, I promise!”

With a sad smile, Albus empathetically took his son’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Severus, child, you are only thirteen. And potions prodigy or not, I will not allow you to brew the modified healing draught, even with supervision.” He raised his hand as the teenager started to protest. “Let me finish, my boy. While your punishment still stands, I will ask your Uncle Horace if he can look over your modifications. If he approves of them, then I’m sure he would be willing to brew the improved potion for Mr. Lupin.”

Severus looked up hopefully. “Really? So Remus won’t have to go through another full moon without it?”

“If Horace is able to successfully brew the improved potion, then you can ask Mr. Lupin if he’d like to try it, and I will contact his parents for permission. However,” he continued, his voice taking on a stern edge. “At no point during this process are you to be in the same room as this potion. Is that understood?” 

“Yes, sir, I understand,” Severus agreed quickly. While he was disappointed that he wouldn’t be allowed to observe as his modified potion was brewed, at least Remus would be getting help. 

“Now son, I’m very proud of you for trying to help your friend,” Albus praised warmly, “but next time something is bothering you, please come tell me instead of trying to sneak behind my back. If I have any concerns, I promise we’ll talk everything through, okay?” 

“Okay, Dad,” Severus said quietly. It was a reasonable request, and he knew that his dad was a man of his word. “Thank you.”

“Of course, my boy. You know that I’m always here for you,” Albus assured him, pulling the teenager into his arms. 

Severus accepted the hug without complaint, instead burying his head against his father’s chest. Even though he was thirteen now, there was still nothing better than the comforting warmth of his father’s embrace. “Love you, Dad,” he mumbled. 

“I love you too, Sev.” Giving his son one last squeeze, Albus stood up and gently tugged the boy to his feet. “Now, a certain young wizard owes me 100 lines, and I want them finished before you go to bed,” he told the boy firmly. 

Severus groaned as he was nudged towards his desk. “Aww Dad, do I have to?”

“You most certainly do,” Albus replied sternly, placing a piece of parchment on his son’s desk. “And I sincerely hope that I will not be subjected to such a disrespectful attitude from you again.” 

Severus shook his head. “No, sir. I’m sorry, Dad.”

Albus nodded in acknowledgement. “I’m glad to hear that. Now your sentence is written at the top, son. I’ll be back in an hour to check on your progress.”

Severus obediently sat down and picked up his quill, wincing as he glanced down at his assigned line. 

_Temper tantrums are a childish and ineffective way of expressing myself; therefore, in the future, I will endeavor to act in a polite, respectful, and mature manner that is befitting of someone my age_ _when I wish to share my opinion._

It was a lengthy sentence, meaning it would likely take him a good few hours to finish all one hundred lines. Luckily, tomorrow was a Saturday, so he could sleep in late. Heaving a sigh, the teenager dipped his quill into the ink and started to write. 

Growing up with his father as the headmaster definitely had its perks, but it wasn’t always easy, especially when he got into serious trouble. But even though he often found himself grounded when his peers only received detention, Severus knew that whatever he was going through, his dad would always be there to support him. And at the end of the day, that was all that really mattered. 


End file.
